Thanks for the Memories
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: "I love you, Luke Castellan. Thanks for the memories." And then she was gone, and all was the way it had been./ For PJOShipweek. Thaluke!
1. Chapter 1

# Thanks for the Memories. #

So, last day of Thaluke Week, 2013! Here's a little Thaluke for you to bask in x)

I do not own.

# Thanks for the Memories. #

Thalia laughed, as Luke had just told her a joke. She feels as Luke's hand skims hers, and shivers run up and down her spine.

"Thalia..." Luke murmurs as his hand keeps skimming hers. Thalia utters a "Hmmm?" And Luke brings his hand back.

"You know I'm always here to protect you and Annabeth, right?" Luke asks, while motioning to Annabeth, who's ahead, petting a small dog (A real one, they've made sure).

"Yeah." Thalia looks at Luke curiously, "Family. I remember."

"And you know I told you that you and I would make history, right?" Luke looks nervous.

"Mhm. Together. You and I." Thalia pushes a hand into her pocket.

"And you know that I like you, right?"

Then Luke had kissed her.

. . .  
. . . . . .

-Flashforward-

~Thalia's PoV~

So here I sit, now, handling Luke's burnt shroud. Memories run through my head, causing me to cry and laugh and scream and smile.

He's dead. And I'm Immortal.

Isn't it funny, how life works out? Isn't it funny, how you could believe in one person, but next thing you know, they let you down? Isn't it funny, how you could love a person so much it hurts, and they say they love you back, but leave? Isn't it funny how everyone can ditch you?

But what's even funnier, is that none of that seems funny, to me.

So what now? I ask myself as I run a hand over Luke's coffin. Do I just go back to the Hunt and pretened this never happened?

I guess I do. Right?

Right?

Yeah... I just got back to Artemis and pretend I never met Luke.

Sweet, handsome, smooth-talking, idiotic, funny Luke.

I'll forget. I will.

But I kiss Luke's coffin, even though it feels silly. "Thanks for the memories." I whisper.

And then I'm gone.

~Luke's PoV~

The judges scream at each other, trying to come up with a verdict. Finally,


	2. Chapter 2

# Thanks for the Memories. #

So, last day of Thaluke Week, 2013! Here's a little Thaluke for you to bask in x)

I do not own.

# Thanks for the Memories. #

Thalia laughed, as Luke had just told her a joke. She feels as Luke's hand skims hers, and shivers run up and down her spine.

"Thalia..." Luke murmurs as his hand keeps skimming hers. Thalia utters a "Hmmm?" And Luke brings his hand back.

"You know I'm always here to protect you and Annabeth, right?" Luke asks, while motioning to Annabeth, who's ahead, petting a small dog (A real one, they've made sure).

"Yeah." Thalia looks at Luke curiously, "Family. I remember."

"And you know I told you that you and I would make history, right?" Luke looks nervous.

"Mhm. Together. You and I." Thalia pushes a hand into her pocket.

"And you know that I like you, right?"

Then Luke had kissed her.

. . .  
. . . . . .

-Flashforward-

~Thalia's PoV~

So here I sit, now, handling Luke's burnt shroud. Memories run through my head, causing me to cry and laugh and scream and smile.

He's dead. And I'm Immortal.

Isn't it funny, how life works out? Isn't it funny, how you could believe in one person, but next thing you know, they let you down? Isn't it funny, how you could love a person so much it hurts, and they say they love you back, but leave? Isn't it funny how everyone can ditch you?

But what's even funnier, is that none of that seems funny, to me.

So what now? I ask myself as I run a hand over Luke's coffin. Do I just go back to the Hunt and pretened this never happened?

I guess I do. Right?

Right?

Yeah... I just got back to Artemis and pretend I never met Luke.

Sweet, handsome, smooth-talking, idiotic, funny Luke.

I'll forget. I will.

But I kiss Luke's coffin, even though it feels silly. "Thanks for the memories." I whisper.

And then I'm gone.

~Luke's PoV~

The judges scream at each other, trying to come up with a verdict. Finally, they turn to me.

"Fields of Punishment, was our first verdict," Says one judge.

"But you've done enough good. So we decided on Eternal nothingness." Said the head judge.

"And yet..." Another rolled his eyes, "You scarificied yourself. So how about the Isles of the Blessed?"

"But NOOOO!" The head judge omce again roared at me. (I was really getting annoyed) "Lord Hades just HAS to make our job difficult. Esylum, he says. So it's Esylum you get!"

I was speechless. But Esylum meant... wow. I smiled and knealed, "Thank you, Judges." I stood, and a thought accured to me.

I'd never see Thalia again.

All of a sudden, a dark light flashed... and I found myself in Hades's Castle.

. . .  
. . . . . .

"Lord Hades." I bowed to the great god.

"Luke Castellan," Hades sneered, "I want to show you something before you join your breathren."

With a snap of his fingers, Luke saw Thalia. She was holding his shroud and crying, she then looked at the stars, and whispered something.

Then Thalia kissed Luke's coffin and walked away, sobbing.

Luke saw another scene. Thalia was with Lady Artemis. She seemed to be confessing something. Artemis nodded and pulled the girl into a hug. "I'm sorry, dear. You don't have to leave, shh." Luke heard the goddess say.

Then Thalia seemed to look straight at him; she seemed to see him. Thalia pulled away from Artemis and walked towards Luke.

Then she put her hand on his jaw (She really did, it couldn't have been his imagination!), and kissed him quickly. Thalia pulled away, "I love you, Castellan. Thanks for the memories."

Then Luke woke up, and all was how it had been.

End.

. . .  
. . . . . . .

Hope you liked it. Just for PJOshipweek. Lol review please? Okay bye...


End file.
